wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джайна Праудмур
Лидер Кирин Тора - Управляющая Терамором Принцесса Кул Тираса, Специальный агент Кирин ТораРазрушительная чума, Лидер выживших жителей ЛордеронаОракулПоследний СтражЛорд Адмирал Кул-Тираса | gender = Женский | race = Человек | creature = Гуманоид | character = Маг | affiliation = Альянс Лордерона, Кирин Тор, Великий Альянс, Новый Хранитель Тирисфаля,Даларан, Кул-Тирас | faction = Альянс | occupation = Лорд Адмирал Кул-Тираса | location = Остров Терамор, Пылевые топи; Колизей Авангарда, Ледяная Корона; Кузня Душ, Яма Сарона и Залы Отражений, Цитадель Ледяной Короны, Боралус, Кул-Тирасю | status = Живая | relatives = (отец), (мать), , (братья) | mentors = }} : Джайна Праудмур – возможно, одна из величайших волшебниц этого мира. Когда-то, бывшая подруга принца Артаса, Джайна своими глазами видела падение Лордерона. Приняв непосредственное участие в Третьей войне и обороне Мирового древа, она поклялась уничтожать зловещих агентов Пылающего Легиона. Управляя портовым городом Терамором, где живут остатки населения Лордеронского Альянса, она до сих пор надеется объединить раздробленные королевства людей, как это было прежде. Джайна – сторонница союза Альянса и Орды и союзница Тралла. Она неоднократно выражала стремление сгладить конфликт между фракциями, и во многом благодаря ей Терамор и Дуротар поддерживают шаткий мир. Хотя Джайна не особенно стремится к управлению всем Альянсом, она остаётся сильным претендентом на роль лидера, являясь наследницей Даэлина Праудмура и формальной правительницей Кул Тираса. Этот факт в условиях исчезновения короля Вариана Ринна лишь ухудшает отношения со Штормградом. Джайна озвучена голосом Carrie Gordon-Lowrey в Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne и World of Warcraft. К сожалению автор озвучки Джайны в World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade неизвестен. В World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King ее озвучивает Laura Bailey. Биография Ранние события Дочь Лорда Адмирала , Джайна большую часть жизни провела в обстановке сдержанного изобилия, характерного для прибрежного королевства её отца – Кул Тираса. В юности она была близкой подругой принца Артаса и принца высших эльфов Кель'таса, которые часто соперничали за её расположение. В конечном итоге, Артас был более успешен, но и его постигла неудача. Слухи о зародившемся между Артасом и Джайной романе поползли по Лордерону, что заставило смущённых влюблённых старательно скрывать подробности своих встреч. Довольно рано Джайна связала себя с мистической магией, исследуемой Кирин Тором, таинственным правящим советом Даларана. Под заботливым надзором волшебников Даларана (сам стал её наставником) она овладела искусством магии, но, что гораздо важнее, охватила свежим проницательным взглядом весь хаотический поток событий в обществе людей. Её глаза освободились от шор традиционной ненависти и страха её предков, и бесконечные дебаты в правящем совете Альянса предстали перед глазами Джайны тем, чем всегда были на самом деле – вакханалией парализующего страха, который в конце концов приведёт к гибели всего человечества. Из-за своих обязанностей Артас и Джайна с трудом сохраняли близкие отношения. Но им это удавалось. Артас даже пребывал часто в Даларане, встречая Джайну между или после занятий. Джайна очень удивлялась как ему удавалось терпеть "эту магию". Но частая близость не продолжалась долго: перед одним из праздников Зимнего Покрова Артас признался, что боится совершить неправильный поступок и хотел остаться на время друзьями, ведь он должен был научиться править будущим королевством, а Джайна сосредоточилась на обучении магии. Третья Война Много лет спустя Антонидас, тщетно пытавшийся узнать больше о Чуме, стремительно распространявшейся по Северному Лордерону, встретил Пророка, который потребовал, чтобы Антонидас немедленно вел своих людей через море, в земли Калимдора. Антонидас счел его за обычного сумасшедшего, но Джайна, наблюдавшая за их беседой из-за укрытия, ощутила огромную мощь в незнакомце и решила, что в его словах есть смысл, и они должны внять его предостережениям. Однако её учитель решил иначе и вместо этого отправил её встретиться с Артасом и вместе больше узнать о необычной эпидемии Чумы, охватившей северную часть городка Брилл. Пока они пытались отыскать источники этой загадочной болезни, по пути им встретилось много странных вещей. Они натолкнулись на Некроманта, наславшего на них существо, состоящее из отдельных частей мертвых тел. Им пришлось с боем прорываться через отряды Нежити, пока они наконец не нашли мельницу, зерно в которой было заражено той самой Чумой. На ящиках с зерном был изображен герб Андорала, торговой столицы северных земель Лордерона. Преследуя Некроманта, который, в последствии, оказался самим Кел'Тузадом, бывшим магом ордена Кирин-Тор, до самого Андорала, где они натолкнулись на целую армию нежити, однако им удалось пробиться к Кел'Тузаду, после чего Артас убил его. Джайна и Артас поспешили обратно, в центральный Лордерон, в небольшой город Дольный Очаг. Однако, когда они прибыли на место, то обнаружили, что опоздали. Зерно из Андорала уже прибыло и было распределено между жителями города. Теперь все жители медленно превращались в Нежить. Как можно скорее Джайна покинула город и отправилась за помощью к Утеру Светоносному. Когда она привела Орден Серебряной Длани в город, Дольный Очаг был практически полностью уничтожен, а Артас удерживал оборону из последних сил. С поддержкой Утера и его армии им удалось оттеснить Нежить. Артас, в отчаянии, потребовал немедленно отправиться в Стратхольм, где он планировал уничтожить Мал'Ганиса. Джайна и Утер последовали за ним, однако им вновь не удалось прибыть вовремя. Зерно уже раздали жителям. Все трое понимали, что это значит. Все жители города очень скоро обратятся в голодную нежить и нападут на них. Артас принял решение – очистить город от всех жителей, до того как это произойдет, но Утер не мог заставить себя убить беспомощных жителей, чьим единственным преступлением было то, что они заражены, не смотря на то, что сохранение им жизни означало, что вскоре они сами станут угрозой. Когда Утер отказался подчиниться приказу Артаса и очистить город, тот обвинил его в измене. Он потребовал, чтобы все те, кто сохранил верность Короне, остались с ним и помогли уничтожить город. К удивлению Артаса, Джайна не поддержала его и покинула город вслед за Утером. Джайна и Утер вернулись к пылающим руинам Стратхольма после того, как Артас сровнял город с землей. Увиденное ужаснуло их. Именно там Джайна вновь встретила Медива. Тот ощутил в ней лидера и сумел убедить её собрать верных ей людей и отправиться на Запад, оставив позади земли Лордерона и свой родной Кул-Тирас. Она поняла, что Хранитель прав. Она последовала его словам и начала приготовления для отплытия на Калимдор. Джайна успела как раз вовремя, как раз в тот момент, когда завоевание Лордерона началось, спасая тысячи невинных жизней от верной гибели. Прибытие в Калимдор thumb|Портрет Джайны в [[Warcraft III.]] По прибытии на Калимдор, Джайна обнаружила, что там уже обосновались орки. Заподозрив, что, возможно, орки последовали за ними от самого Лордерона, Джайна решила дать им отпор, чего только и дожидался Гром Адский Крик. После разрушительного сражения с орками, Джайна решила как можно быстрее найти место, где она могла бы сдерживать их атаки. Пик Каменного Когтя был не только отличной защитой, но откуда-то изнутри Джайна ощущала огромную силу. Потерпев поражение в обороне Пика, Джайна повела небольшую экспедицию внутрь пещер, надеясь отыскать силу, которая поможет ей одолеть орков. Однако она поняла, что за ними следуют по пятам. Добравшись до самого сердца скалы, Джайна столкнулась с Траллом и Кэрном. Они уже были готовы броситься друг на друга, когда Оракул вмешался в конфликт, который на самом деле оказался Хранителем Медивом, с которым они уже встречались в Лордероне. Медив убедил их в том, что их единственный шанс выстоять в этой войне, это объединиться перед лицом общей опасности – Пылающего Легиона. Джайна согласилась объединиться с Траллом. Она дала ему Камень Душ, артефакт, который Тралл использовал, чтобы захватить сущность Грома, когда завоевание Калимдора началось. Затем она помогла очистить душу Грома от терзавшего его проклятия Демонов. Джайна и Тралл решили и дальше действовать как союзники, несмотря на то, что их воины не были в восторге от этой идеи. Они постоянно подвергались атакам Нежити, но ещё более их беспокоили Эльфы Ночи, которые умели стремительно нападать и бесследно скрываться во тьме. И хотя их союз позволил им выстоять, они держались из последних сил. Однажды Тралла посетило видение, заставившее его отправиться в путь. Джайна последовала за ним, и вскоре они натолкнулись на лидеров ночных эльфов, Малфуриона Ярость Бури и Тиранду Шелест Ветра. И вновь перед ними предстал Медив, стремящийся исправить ошибки, совершенные в далеком прошлом. Он сумел убедить людей, орков и ночных эльфов объединиться, ведь по одиночке их ждет неминуемое поражение. Они договорились защищать гору Хиджал совместными силами. Джайна использовала свои способности к телепортации, чтобы разведать окружающую их местность и обнаружила, что Архимонд и его отряды быстро продвигаются вверх по горе. Обороняющиеся разбили три базы с целью сдержать противника. База Джайны была первой на пути Архмонда, и потому ей первой пришлось ощутить на себе всю мощь Легиона. Но волшебнице удалось переместиться на безопасное расстояние прямо из когтей Архимонда и выжить. Следующий удар приняла на себя крепость Орков, и Джайна использовала все свои оставшиеся силы, чтобы переместить Тралла из крепости за мгновение до того, как она пала. Последнее сражение состоялось у подножия Мирового Древа, где Эльфы Ночи из последних сил сдерживали наступление Архимонда. И когда казалось, что гибель неизбежна, Малфурион Ярость Бури, используя могущественный артефакт, Рог Кенария, сумел призвать на помощь духов леса и защитить Мировое Древо. Основание Терамора После поражения Легиона в битве на горе Хиджал, Джайна собрала выживших на укрепленном острове, находящемся на восточном побережье Калимдора, ныне названный Терамор. Точная дата основания Терамора неизвестна (источники не дают точного ответа на вопрос, был ли он основан до или после битвы на горе Хиджал), однако роль этой цитадели неоспорима в истории основания земель, принадлежащих Оркам, названных Дуротар. Когда Рексар потребовал объяснений о людях, совершающих набеги на Дуротар, а также попытку убийства Вождя, Джайна отрицала любую причастность. Когда Джайна согласилась помочь в расследовании, связанном с кланом Мок'Натал, они обнаружили, что поселение клана атаковано нагами. После разговора со смертельно раненым моряком, Джайна с ужасом поняла, что во всем замешан её отец. Джайна умоляла Адмирала пощадить Рексара, но Даэлин остался непреклонен. Однако Рексару и его друзьям удалось бежать, а Тралл возглавил огромную армию, чтобы остановить Праудмура. Джайна была в отчаянии. Она чувствовала преданность своему отцу и своему народу, но опыт, полученный в сражениях с Легионом и нежитью, подсказывал ей, что тут что-то не так, что они стали пешками в чьей-то игре. Она помогла орде заполучить корабли от гоблинов и приказала своим войскам не вступать в сражение, пока орда штурмовала Терамор. Последние слова Джайны своему отцу были: "Почему ты меня не послушал?” Старая ненависть Прибытие новой армии людей на Калимдор стало для Джайны полной неожиданностью. Она никак не могла объяснить новые нападения на орков, пока не выяснила, что за всем этим стоит ни кто иной, как её собственный отец и флотилия Кул Тираса. Джайна попыталась убедить Даэлина, что орки не представляют больше угрозы для Альянса, но адмирал, бывший ветераном Второй Войны, не стал слушать дочь. Перед Джайной встал нелёгкий выбор – порвать дорого давшийся мир с орками Тралла либо пойти против отца и своих же соотечественников. И она его сделала. Когда пришло время ответного удара по Терамору, волшебница рассказала о кораблях гоблинов, и благодаря этому силам Орды удалось прорваться к Терамору. Джайна умоляла Тралла сохранить жизнь жителям Терамора и городскому гарнизону, которые были непричастны к нападениям, что тот и сделал – после поражения адмирала Орда покинула город. Эта стычка между Новой Ордой и лордеронскими беженцами была, увы, не последней. Три года спустя из-за заговора, в котором участвовали как орки, недовольные близким присутствием своих бывших поработителей, так и люди, раздражённые необходимостью ютиться в Пылевых топях и экспансией бывших завоевателей, Орда и Терамор вновь оказались на грани войны. В заговоре Пылающего Клинка оказался замешанным даже Кристофф, управляющий Джайны в Тераморе. Серия провокаций поставила мир под угрозу, а когда Джайна отправилась расследовать эти конфликты, Кристофф в её отсутствие начал сосредотачивать на границе войска. Но благодаря Эгвин, предпоследнему Хранителю Тирисфаля, которую Джайна неожиданно нашла, волшебнице удалось докопаться до истоков заговора – демона а, который манипулировал как орками, так и людьми с целью разжечь новый конфликт. Знания Эгвин помогли Джайне разоблачить заговорщиков и изгнать демона, а усилиями Тралла разгоревшийся было бой у Северной Заставы удалось прервать. Конфликт заставил Джайну и Тралла всерьёз подумать о формализации сосуществования их народов. Спустя неделю в Шестерёнке началось обсуждение полноценного мирного договора. В World of Warcraft Джайна появляется в игре как правитель Терамора и находится там на вершине башни на острове. Примкнув к королевству Штормграда, она является посредником на переговоры между Траллом и Варианом Ринном. Во время путешествия по морю Вариан исчез по непонятным причинам. Когда происходит расследование о причинах пропажи короля, Джайна и Тервош помогают схватить Хенделя, который состоял в Братстве Справедливости. Позднее, после падения Зул'джина, Джайна обнаружила, что Братство замешано в исчезновении Вариана и к этому причастна Ониксия. Она передала эту информацию Болвару. (на момент обновления 4.0.3, она информирует Вариана, которому сообщает о связи между Братством Справедливости и Ониксией.) World of Warcraft: The Comic Джайна появляется в World of Warcraft: Комикс, помогая вспомнить его истинную личность с помощью Эгвин и привлечь Ониксию к ответственности. Burning Crusade Когда дренеи приземлились в Азерот, Джайна была одной из первых, кто оказал им помощь. Также, игроки могут встретить ее в Пещерах Времени в рейдовом подземелье Битва за гору Хиджал, где Джайна, находясь на базе Альянса, помогает отражает первые волны перед боссами Лютый Хлад и Анетерон. В Wrath of the Lich King После смерти , Король приготовил свои силы для полномасштабной войны против Орды. Отчаянно пытаясь любой ценой избежать начала Четвертой Войны Джайна телепортировалась в Огриммар, чтобы открыть правду о недавно произошедших в Нордсколе событиях. От леди Сильваны Ветрокрылой она узнала, что случилось предательство, и Вариматас взял под контроль Подгород. Тралл заверил Джайну, что они не заинтересованы в войне с Альянсом, и обязался уничтожить предателя. Джайна пообещала остановить Вариана, но предупредила, что это будет нелегко, ведь Болвар был его братом. Опасения Джайны оказались верны, когда отряд Тралла (стремящийся вновь захватить Подгород) и отряд Вариана (стремящийся вернуть контроль над Подгородом Альянсу) ворвались в город. Не позволяя Альянсу и Орде вступить в открытую войну, Джайна заморозила воинов Альянса и телепортировала их обратно в Штормград. Секреты Ульдуара Когда Бранн Бронзобород узнал, что Йогг-Сарон бежал из своей древней тюрьмы в Ульдуаре, Ронин и Джайна созвали совещание Лидеров Альянса и Орды на Фиолетовой Цитадели. Когда все прибыли, Гаррош и Вариан вступили в схватку друг с другом. Попытки Джайны примирить обоих были тщетны, поэтому Ронину пришлось прибегнуть к помощи тайной магии, чтобы остановить враждующих. В итоге, Вариан Ринн отказался от союза с Ордой. Колизей Авангарда Леди Джайна Праудмур в сопровождении короля Вариана, посетила турнир в Колизее Серебряного Авангарда в Ледяной Короне, в окружении различных чемпионов и представителей Альянса. Цитадель Ледяной Короны Ледяные залы Немного позже Джайна отправилась в Ледяные Залы чтобы встретиться с Королем Личом и попытаться договориться с ним, в крайнем случае сразиться. Не секрет, что Джайна все еще надеялась встретить дух своего возлюбленного, Артаса. В сопровождении небольшой группы героев Альянса, Джайна прошла через всю Цитадель и оказалась в последней ее части — Залах Отражений. Там не оказалось Короля Лича, как они рассчитывали. Зато им удалось обнаружить легендарный Фростморн (также известный как Ледяная Скорбь), меч, который поглотил душу Артаса и разрушил Лордерон. Волшебница вошла в контакт с душами, заключенными в клинке. К ее величайшему удивлению, появился Утер Светоносный и рассказал страшную правду: Артас — лишь тень в сознании Короля Мертвых. Возможно, именно поэтому Плеть до сей поры не уничтожила Азерот до основания. Король Мертвых должен быть убит, его место должен занять другой, принеся величайшую жертву. Внезапно, появился и сам Король Лич и душа Утера вернулась обратно во Фростморн. Король Мертвых бросил короткую фразу Джайне и, взяв клинок в руки, призвал Фалрика и Маврина, двух капитанов Альянса, что сражались бок о бок с ней во время Третьей Войны. И хотя Король Лич приказал двум капитанам расправиться с воинами Света и вернулся в свои покои, Джайна была полна решимости. Она последовала за ним, надеясь спасти Артаса и дверь захлопнулась за ней. Ее отряд сражался с капитанами, а позже последовал за Джайной, которая сражалась со своим бывшим возлюбленным. Последний был намного сильнее и лишь злорадствовал над волшебницей. Сердце Джайны было разбито окончательно. Когда ее люди пришли ей на выручку, они побежали вниз, к скрытому проходу. Когда они достигли скалы, Грифон подхватил их в самый последний момент. Падение Короля Лича После того как Дранош Саурфанг был убит командой искателей приключений Альянса, Мурадин Бронзобородый, всё ещё помня the Gunship Battle, не желал позволить Вароку Саурфангу извлечь труп его сына. Но когда Король Вариан Ринн и Леди Джайна телепортировались на это место, Вариан приказал Мурадину отойти в сторону и дать скорбящему отцу пройти, к которому Джайна разразилась слезами из уважения к её Королю. Если искатели приключений принесут медальон Джайны после поражения Короля-Лича, она разрыдается, сказав, что она знала, что какая-то часть Артаса всё же осталась заключенная в Короле-Личе. Легенды: Том 5 Когда Изумрудный Кошмар вторгся в смертный мир в виде магического тумана и погрузил всех спящих жителей Азерота в их кошмары, Джайна стала одной из жертв. В её кошмаре, она помогала Артасу в очищении Стратхольма, а после последовала за своим возлюбленным и Мурадином в Нордскол, чтобы сразиться с Мал'Ганисом. Они атаковали повелителя ужаса и его мёртвую армию, но во время сражения, Мурадин подскользнулся и упал в яму. Джайна, особо не колебаясь, решила помочь именно Артасу в атаке на нежить, пока Мурадин дожидался своей смерти. Когда они разгромили Мал'Ганиса, Джайна и Артас нашли пещеру, в которой находился Фростморн. Несмотря на то, что Джайна просветила принца о проклятии меча, Артаса, никого не слушая, решил прикоснуться к мечу. Однако, появившийся из ниоткуда Мал'Ганис атаковал Артаса. У Джайны не осталось другого выбора, кроме как взять меч и уничтожить повелителя ужаса. Так она спасла Артаса. И в тоже время, так она стала Королевой-личем.Warcraft: Legends Volume 5, Nightmares Вторжение Элементалей She was present at the Elemental Unrest meeting. During the Elemental Invasion, Jaina protected the Mage Quarter from the Elements. Она присутствовала во Встречи Стихийных Волнений (Elemental Unrest meeting). Во время Вторжения Элементалей, Джайна защищала Mage Quarter от Элементалей. Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму Джайна тайком решила присутствовать на церемонии, посвященной окончанию войны с Королем-личем. Она не хотела огласки своего присутствия в результате своего прошлого, связанного с Артасом. Она присутствовала на рапорте ночных эльфов - Стражей, которые сообщили королю Штормграда о зверском нападении на часовых в Ясеневом лесу. Король Вариан был убежден, что это произошло при косвенном участии Тралла и готов был принять от него публичные извинения. Но Джайна настаивала на невиновности Тралла, приведя две параллели: Как Тралл правит всеми народами Орды, так и Король Штормграда правит Братством Справедливости; Братство Справедливости всегда игнорировало или отвергало любые приказы и законы, издаваемые королевством. Позже Джайна общалась с Андуином Ринном и предложила ему развеяться от столичной суматохи в Тераморе, куда он мог попасть в любой момент "после обеда", используя камень возвращения. После этого Джайна встретилась с Траллом и передала требования Вариана. Тралл ответил отказом на требования, но не отказывался провести расследование и наказать виновных по законам Орды. Андуин посещал "тетю" Джайну два раза: после разговора с Траллом и после захвата Стальгорна Мойрой Тауриссан, которая провозгласила себя единственной прямой наследницей на трон после внезапной кончины Магни Бронзоборода. Во второй раз она встречалась в новым вождем Тауренов - Бейном Кровавое Копыто, который просил помощи в решении вопросов: его отец был предан и был убит в поединке с Гаррошем, который не догадывался о предательстве. В Катаклизме ]] She is present at the Elemental Invasion meeting. Она присутствует во Встрече Стихийного Вторжения (the Elemental Invasion meeting). Волчье сердце Хотя Джайне надо было скорее прийти в Дарнас на встречу, она предпочла остаться в Тераморе, чтобы продолжить организацию объединенных вооруженных сил Североатлантического Союза. Вместо неё пришел Верховный маг Тервош. Кровь отцов наших Как лидер острова Терамор, Джайна была частью Делегации Чести, которая прибывает в Штормград на встречу. Она поприветствовала Барона Лесковара, который был пьян и назвал её любительницей орков. Джайна продолжает пытаться отговорить Короля Вариана Ринна от его несгибаемой позиции на счет Орды. Несмотря на разность мнений, Джайна всегда была союзницей Короля Вариана Ринна, если не его вернейшей помощником. Она продолжает советоваться с Королём не только по государственным вопросам, но и по вопросам сердца; по большей части о его отношениях с его сыном, Андуином. Когда Вариан должен был произносить речь на Церемонии Памяти, он отстутствовал, и Джайна с Матиасом Шо и Джонатаном Маркусом пошли искать его. Она нашла его умирающего на кладбище Штормграда, но Андуин вылечил его. Потом Джайна сопровождала Андуина и всех гостей, чтобы выслушать речь Вариана. Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны Вслед за красным идет серебристый, Златокудрой была она, и лучистой… Гордая Леди печальна, жестока, Мысли ее о сражении только. Сияют глаза как сапфир, как алмаз, Она Кирин-Тор возглавит сейчас, Принцесса ныне погибшего королевства… Лишь барабаны войны ей прелестны. Будь наготове – наступает война На берег обрушится словно волна. — Пророчество Красуса После смерти Смертокрыла, Джайна начала беспокоиться о нынешней ситуации между Ордой и Альянсом. Джайна расказала Андуину с помощью магического зеркала о том, что она собирается встретиться с Траллом, чтобы обсудить решение нарастающего конфликта их фракций. Её "племянник" Аиндуин Ринн, единственный кто смог разузнать о секретной встречи, которую она проводила с формальным вождем Орды, и с того момента, Джайна стала более осторожней проводить такие встречи. Джайна отправилась в Tidefury Cove, где встретила Тралла и попыталась убедить его сделать что-то с Гаррошем, поступки которого подтолкнули Альянс и Орду к возможной войне. Тралл, ныне называемый себя Гое`ль, рассказал о своей новой задаче и о том, что он и Восточное Кольцо не могут бросить свою работу по восстановлению всех тех разрушений, с которыми они столкнулись в Катаклизме. Несмотря на это, Джайна ещё сильней убедилась в том, что если они и дальше будут колебаться, то война неприменно наступит и пострадают многие невинные. Позже, Джайна вернулась на Терамор, где её новый молодой подмастерье, Kinndy Sparkshine, ожидал её. Ещё во времена, когда Смертокрыл был жив, Джайна встречалась с Ронином, лидером Кирин-Тора. В ходе их встречи, Ронин попросил Джайну взять себе в подмастерье этого юношу, обосновывая это тем, что для неё это будет бесценный опыт. В наше же время на Терамор прибывает Калесгос, дабы заручившись поддержкой Джайны найти пропавший Focusing Iris. Советник Джайны: Archmage Tervosh, ночной эльф телохранитель Pained и Kinndy начали искать любую возможную информацию по этому артефакту. По прошествию нескольких дней, Джайна и Калесгос стали ближе друг другу, после их душевних разговоров об их прошлом, любви и ранах. В тот Момент, Pained узнал, что силы Орды перегрупировались недалеко от Northwatch и отправили письмо Джайне. Теперь у Джайны было 2 проблемы: поиски Focusing Iris и заявка Орды на экспансию (расширение своих границ). Хоть она опасалась, что Northwatch упадет до экспансии Орды, Джайна считала, что поиски Focusing Iris имеет больший приоритет. В конце концов, ей и Калесгосу удалось понять, почему Калес не мог почувствовать артефакт. Дело в том, что преступники использовали заклинания преобразования, чтобы замаскировать его и скрыть своё присутствие от Калеса. Когда Таурен Longwalker Perith Stormhoof прибыл в Терамор, он предоставил Fearbreaker в знак доброй воли Бейна к Джайне и ручался за свою честность. Он рассказал ей о падении Northwatch Hold, о плане Гарроша в его завоевании всего Калимдора, и о том, что Орда намерена идти штурмом на Терамор. Джайна гарантировала Периту, что Fearbreaker будет доставлен к Андуину, как попросил Бейн, и дала ему записку, чтобы он мог покинуть территорию Альянса невредимой за его содействие. После того, как Перит покинул город, Джайна и её советники начали готовиться к войне. Калесгос вернулся в Терамор и решил остаться, чтобы помочь Джайне защитить город. Джайна начала связываться со всеми возможными союзниками, включая самого короля Вариана Ринна и других лидеров Альянса, чтобы те помогли защитить Терамор. Спустя несколько дней, корабли Орды показались на границах вод Альянса. Kinndy, Tervosh, Pained и Калесгос убедили Джайну обратиться за помощью к Ронину в Кирин-Тор. На просьбу Джайны, Ронин ответил ей, что сам он не может принять такого решения, и поэтому Джайне пришлось убедить Шестой совет помочь ей. После долгих обсуждений Совет Шести согласился предоставить помощь Терамору в надежде, что их присутствие будет действовать как сдерживающее средство, объясняя своё решение тем, что ничего не предпринимать, тоже самое, что поддерживать действия Гарроша в его стремлении к войне. Благодаря информации Бейна, Джайна успела отыскать и призвать союзников для защиты острова. Среди союзников находились одни из самых грозных магов Кирин-Тора, контингент Sha'tari сил.Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - Jaina took a moment to be grateful to the Light—and to ...A'dal...—for the collective wisdom of these battle-hardened men and women. - Page 171 Также число этой армии пополнили одни из лучших генералов и солдатов Альянса. Несмотря на то, что первая атака Орды была разбита, защита Терамора не увенчалась успехом в дальнейшем. Как выяснилось, Гаррош не собирался захватывать остров. Его главной задачей было: собрать по возможности самых лучших и яркий представителей Альянса в одном месте, чтобы затем уничтожить их с помощью мана-бомбы. Альянс узнал об этом слишком поздно, и целая нация Терамора была полностью уничтожена. Благодаря Ронину, открывшему портал и переместившему их подальше, Джайна и несколько её товарищей смогли выжить перед тем, как остров достигла бомба и накрыла всех от взрыва. .]] Когда Джайна очнулась, она обнаружила, что излучает странную магическую энергию. Случайно она замечает, что большая её часть когда-то светлых волос окрасились в светлый лунный цвет. Несмотря на то, что Калесгос умолял ее не возвращаться сейчас в разрушенный Терамор, поскольку знал, что никто не смог бы выжить в результате взрыва, обезумевшая Джайна не слушая никого, отправляется на место, где когда-то жила целая нация. Джайна впала в полнейшее отчаяние от потери всего того, над чем она работала, и от потери всех тех, кто ей помогал. Блуждая по руинам, Джайна наткнулась на труп Kinndy, и когда она коснулась его плеча, чтобы перевернуть тело, тело молодого гнома, наполненное энергией, расстворилось на её руках. Именно в этот момент, потеряв кого-то настолько яркого и полного обещания, в Джайне словно что-то щёлкнуло, навсегда изменив её. Переполненная гнева и ярости, Джайна выплеснула накопившиеся эмоции на оставшихся, доламывать отстанки руин города, орков. Более несковынной какими-либо моральными принципами, Джайна спустилась в кратер, где лежал Focusing Iris, взяла его и спрятала, чтобы в дальнейшем использовать его силу против Орды. Позже, она отправилась в Штормград, и тогда Даларан предоставил свою поддержку в незамедлительной контратаке. Король Вариан опасался идеи просто так атаковать Оргриммар, учитывая их недавнее поражение, поэтому посоветовал быть поосторожнее. Несмотря на недавнее событие, сам король и принц Андуин были против ведения бесчестных тактик войны. Орда же, после падения Терамора, установила эффективную военно-морскую блокаду Калимдора. Джайна снова умоляет Кирин-Тор о помоще, и всё доходит до того, что Даларан будет перевозиться над Оргриммаром, чтобы обрушить на город разрушительный дождь. Хоть Кирин-Тор и хотел, чтобы Гаррош ответил за смерть их лидера, Ронина, они не желали предоставлять помощи Джайне в уничтожении Оргриммара, обосновывая свои действия тем, что их лидер погиб лишь из-за того, что они были вовлечены в войну, а также они были убеждены в том, что план Джайны приведет ещё к большим потерям невинных. Пока Альянс перегрупировывается, чтобы восстановить свой флот и контратаковать Орду, Джайна, будучи слишком нетерпеливой, решает воспользоваться своими собственными силами. В основной библиотеке Даларана, она находит редкий том: ''Шесть Элементов: Допольнительные Способы Тайного Увеличения и Манипуляции; который, как она понимает, был найдет и спрятан её наставником, Антонидасом. Поразмыслив о том, что печать - это своего рода знак того, что её наставник благославил её стремления, Джайна осторожно ломает печать и узнает об идеях автора этого тома. Он считал, что магия похожа на элемент, и что Focusing Iris когда-то использовалась для порабощения и управления элементалами. Сразу после, Джайна берет корабль в Ratchet и отправляется на Fray Island, полной, пропитавших словно яд, стремлений уничтожить Оргриммар. Ключевую роль в её возмездии играет украденный ею Focusing Iris, который сможет призвать цепь массивных приливных волн элементалей воды, чтобы потопить жителей города. Не без помощи элементалей, Тралл едва успевает прибыть вовремя и пытается отговорить Джайну от совершения этого ужасного поступка, но Джайна всячески игнорировала его просьбы. Между ними началась драка, и Тралл, нежелая портить отношения, лишь защищался. Разгневанная Джайна, пытается убить Тралла и под массивных градом её магии, ей почти удается это сделать. Однако прибывший на поле боя Калесгос, остановил ужасное и попытался с ней поговорить. Он сказал, что знает какого это, чувствовать потерю (вспоминая о Anveena Teague), но месть никогда не вернет их обратно, и единственное, что мы может сделать, это не совершать тех поступков, от которых уже не сможешь быть прежним. Также Тралл добавил, что используя Focusing Iris подобным способом, Джайна стала ничем не лучше Гарроша, сбросившего бомбу на Терамор. Когда Джайна сказала, что делает правильные на свой взгляд вещи, Калес напомнил ей об Артасе, который также свято верил в свои идеалы, уничтожая Стратхольм, и умолял её не повторять тех же ошибок, добавив, что даже Артас не был переполнен таким гневом. Джайна, вразумившись словам Калеса, прибыла в ужас от осознания того, что её поступки не только похожи на действия Артаса, но и идентичны тому, как Гаррош и Сумеречный Молот поступили с Focusing Iris. После осознания того, кем она стала, Джайна развеяла цунами и сказала, что до тех пор пока она не уничтожит Орду Гарроша, она не убьет жителей. Однако вместе с этим, она сказала Траллу, что ни о каком мире и речи быть не может, пока Гаррош не будет уничтожен. После сказаного, между некогда хорошими товарищами настала тишина. Они оба внезапно осознали, что их дружба стала еще одной жертвой жестокости Гарроша, и пройдет не мало, очень не мало времени, до того, как Джайна ещё раз сможет сказать Траллу "друг". Попросив Калеггоса улететь на нем, Джайна забирает Focusing Iris и пролетает над столицей Орды. Они оба видели, как восточные кракены Орды почти уничтожают флот Альянса, который был отправлен в осаду залива Bladefist Bay. Джайна, не зная об изменении планов сражения, была в ужасе, осознав, что если Тралл и Калес не остановили бы ее, она бы уничтожила весь флот Альянса. Она использует Focusing Iris, чтобы вызвать армию элементалей воды и спасает флот. С спасенным флотом Джайна и остатки Альянса отплыли в Northwatch Hold, где освободили целую область от Орды, восстановив разрушенный пост Альянса и положив конец правлению Ордынской блокады Калимдора. Освободив Northwatch, Вариан даёт распоряжение отправить корабль в Терамор, чтобы предоставить надлежащие похороны погибшим. После произошедшего Джайна и Калесгос вовзращаются к руинам Терамора, и к своему удивлению, находят Fearbreaker, который отлично сохранился после взрыва. После произошедшего, Джайна, более не в силах сдерживаться, начинает плакать, пока Калес её утешает. После небольшего разговора, Калес помогает осознать Джайне чего она хочет: вернуться в Даларан и Кирин-Тор, напомнив при этом ей слова Ронина о её будущем. Наконец осознав свои чувства друг к другу, Калес целует Джайну, тем самым начав их отношения. При встречи с оставшимися членами Шести, Джайна возвращает украденый том. Калес, будучи лидером синих драконов, неожиданно предоставляет Focusing Iris Кирин-Тору для безопасного хранения. Джайна, желая вернуться в Кирин-Тор в статусе новичка, получает отказ... так как они хотели, чтобы она заняла место погибшего лидера, Ронина. Кадгар объясняет, что Вереса нашел коробку, в которой содержались секретные свитки пророчества, написанные Кориалстразом, одна из которых прекрасно описывает нанешнюю Джайну, и события, которые только что затронули ее. После всего произошедшего, сдержанность Джайны перед лицом отчаяния показала им сильную сторону её характера. В ответ на лесть, Джайна отмечает, что немалая заслуга лежит на Калесе, поэтому Кадгар приглашает нынешнего синего Аспекта присоединиться к самому Кирин-Тору. Смотря на огромное количество могил погибших жителей Терамора, новый лидер Кирин-Тора, Джайна, с Калесом под боком, взяла на себя обязанности своего предшественника в Violet Citadel. В Туманах Пандарии Падение Терамора Джайна ключевая фигура со стороны Альянса в сценарии Падение Терамора, который был разрушен в результате событий, описанных в Приливах Войны и в которых рассказывается о разрушении Терамора Гаррошем. В центре кратера, который образовался после падения Радужного Сосредоточия, игроки Альянса, выполняющие сценарий, встречают Джайну. Пока она получает доступ к нему, игроки должны ее некоторое время защищать от нападающих сил Орды. : Высадка Джайна в качестве лидера Кирин Тора присутствовала во время заседания альянса в Святилище Семи Звезд (the Shrine of Seven Stars ), где прелаты Альянса и союзники обсуждали преимущества и недостатки использования силы Ша. Она воздержалась от озвучивания своего мнения, но ограничила Ша, когда оно проявилось в Эхо Ненависти. Король Вариан Ринн отправил Андуина Ринна и искателей приключений альянса, чтобы обсудить с Джайной Праудмур вывод Кровавых Эльфов из Даларана, так как Солнечные Скитальцы присягнули к верности Орде и могут отрицательно повлиять на войну. Джайна Праудмур отказала. цитируя желание Даларана быть нейтральным. Причины: несмотря на отвращение к Гаррошу, Даларан может стать маяком надежды и мира. Показывая миру, что Альянс и Орда могут доверять друг другу и работать вместе в их городе, весь мир мог бы поверить, что они смогут стать выше всяких конфликтов. Она разговаривала с Андуином, и Джайна признала, что она не гордится тем, что планировала стереть Огримар с лица земли. Она высказала, что у Кирин Тора наследие злоупотребления своих сил и несмотря на то что, члены Кирин Тора лояльны и Альянсу и Орде, она надеется, что они смогут доверять друг другу, чтобы быть едиными в их миссии использовать силу ответственно, даже если это идёт в разрез с интересами обоих сторон. Позже, она помогает ночным эльфам укрепляя магическую защиту Дарнасса, чтобы не дать Гаррошу захватить Божественный Колокол. Несмотря на все усилия, Орда успешно проникла в Дарнасс и украла Божественный Колокол. Джайна вернулась в Дарнас и пока пытаясь разузнать как её щиты подъвели, она нашла доказательство сопричастности кого-то знакомого с Кирин Тором и с сетью порталов Даларана, чтобы помочь ворам. В ярости от предательства, Джайна мобилизировала силы Кирин Тора, Альянса и Серебрянного авангарда, чтобы вычистить Даларан от Солнечных Скитальцев. После короткой конфронтации с Атэасом Солнечным Скитальцем, Джайна выбрала заключить их под стражу. Тех кто сдался были помещены в тюрьму в Лиловую Крепость, однако те, кто сопротивлялся были преданы мечу. После чистки, Джайна доложила Королю Вариану, что Даларан освободился от вмешательства Орды и обещала присоединить Кирин Тор к Альянсу. Вариан был разочарован, что Джайна не посовещалась с ним до того как она начала действовать, так как у него был секретный договор с кровавыми эльфами, чтобы вернуть их обратно в Альянс. Её атака на Солнечных Скитальцев в итоге вынудит Син'Дорай вернуться обратно в Орду. Джайна была непримирима, так как Солнечный Скитальцы сами напросилсь. Джайна также называет дипломатические стремления Вариана с Кровавыми Эльфами глупыми, так как она теперь верит, что "один раз Орда - всегда Орда". Вариан подчеркнул, что Альянс должен действовать как единое целое. Джайна сказала Вариану не "размягчеть" перед уходом, чтобы подготовать Кирин Тор для войны. Позже, Вариан узнал, что Принц Андуин Ринн и один чемпион альянса ушли в одиночку, чтобы не дать Гаррошу использовать Божественный Колокол. Хотя Андуин преуспел в остановке Гарроша и уничтожении Божественного Колокола, это обошлось очень дорого: Гаррош напал на Андуина и оставил его тяжело раненым. Вариан пожалел, что не отправил Андуина в Штормград незамедлительно и приказал Велену отправить его к нему немедленно. Тогда Вариан с горестью наклонился к своему сыну пока Джайна Праудмур, в ярости из-за того штурма, поклялась Вариану, что Кирин Тор заставит Гарроша заплатить и быстро телепортировалась. Возвращение Властелина Грома Джайна основала штурмовую группу Кирин Тора не только чтобы победить надвигающуюся угрозу воскрешенного Лей Шеня, но также чтобы не дать Орде прибрать к рукам любый останки его силы, если он будет побежден. Джайна вошла в альянс с Шадо-Паном, который уже обосновался на Островах Грома и уже начал разрушать силы Короля Грома. Джайна отправила своих чемпионов на Таран Жу в качестве жеста доброй воли и помочь им в их борьбе. В конце концов, штурмовыая группа Кирин Тора напала на Шаол'мара и установили Violet Rise как свою базу для операций. Они воспользовались преимуществом на Короля Грома нападая на Врата Императора. С уничтожением врат, Шадо-Пан и штурмовая группа Кирин Тора работли сообща, чтобы обезопасить Кузни Грома и Stormsea Landing. С освобожденным оружем из Кузен Грома и Шадо-Паном, который бдил над Stormsea Landing, ресурсы Кирин Тора могли свободно давить осаду где нибудь ещё. Джайна вела силы Альянса против Шан Бу в последнем штурме на Крепость Короля Грома. Она узнала, что силы Орды ведомые Лор'тремаром Тероном, лордом-регентом Кель'Таласа, также собирался начать штурм Короля Грома, хотя предпочел иметь дело с проблемами по одной. Она особенно хотела захватить обратно Атэаса Солнечного Скитальца, но откинула в сторону эту цель, чтобы сразиться с "могу" во внутреннем дворе. Джайна и Лор'тремар встретились лицом к лицу после того как Шанбу был побежден. Джайна приказала вернуть Атэаса ей взамен на жинь Лор'тремара в то время как Лор'тремар требова л особождения Солнечных Скитальцев из Лиловой Крепости взамен. Пока рос накал, Таран Жу, несмотря на то что был тяжело ранен, вмешался, чтобы разрядить обстановку, взывая Лор'тремара и Джайну вырваться из круга мести и отступить. Оба в итоге согласились, хотя Джайна ясно выразилась, что мира не будет пока Гаррош Адский Крик будет править Ордой. К её удивлению, Лор'тремар ответил, что именно поэтому они должны сохранить их силы в этот день. Смягченная ответом Лор'тремара, Джайна приказала Вересе и её силам отступить. Терон и Джайна закончили переговоры с почтительными поклонами, и, благодаря посредничеству Жу, покинули двор без пролитой крови. Джайна, позже, дала задание искателем приключений Альянса, которые достаточно заработали её доверие, чтобы начать атаку на Палаты Короля Грома и использовать Посох Антонидоса, чтобы впитать его силу из его пьедестала в Вершине Штормов. С силой Короля Грома заключенной в её посохе, Джайна планировала использовать его ужасную силу на Гарроша, когда придёт время. Осада Оргриммара Джайна прибыла вместе с хранителем знаний Чо и Лор'темаром Тероном в хранилище Й'Шаарджа после того, как Ша гордости был побежден. Она сказала Лорду-регенту, что не удивлена тем, что высокомерие Гарроша обрушило Ша на долину Вечного цветения. Они также заметили, что Гаррош оставил свой топор, и посоветовав Терону держаться подальше от Альянса, Джайна послала героев Альянса через портал, чтобы помочь их силам осаждать Оргриммар. Джайна и Вериса Ветрокрылая сопровождают ударную команду короля Вариана Ринна, чтобы захватить гавань Оргриммара от сил Адского Крика и принять участие в столкновении с Галакрасом. Когда бой перемещается в подземелье, Джайна помогает агентам Альянса в битве против орков Кор'крона. После поражения Гарроша Джайна обвинила Орду в заговоре против Альянса. Она убеждала короля Вариана Ринна воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы завоевать Оргриммар и уничтожить Орду, хотя он и не воспользовался этой возможностью. Задания На Острове Терамор она выдает следующие задания: * В момент Высадки она дает следующие задания: * * * * * На Острове Грома она дает следующие задания: * * * * * В Warlords of Draenor Джайна прибывает в башню Кадгара в Зангарре после того, как Кадгар атакован Гароной. В то время как она одобряет командующего Альянсом и благодарит их, командиру Орды напоминают, что Орде не позволено быть частью Совета шести. Кадгар говорит, что это не первый раз, когда он не согласен с Советом. В Legion Во время вторжения Пылающего Легиона на Азерот Джайна Праудмур участвует в битве на Расколотых островах. Она высаживается на берег вместе с Генном и героями Альянса. Позже она замечает вдалеке Вариана Ринна с остатками своих войск. После зачистки Черного города она замечает Тириона Фордринга в плену у Гул'дана. Во время сражения Джайна теряется из виду, и мы встречаем её уже на похоронах короля Вариана Ринна, где она пытается уговорить Андуина Ринна отомстить Орде за их предательство. Получив отказ, она покидает город и сразу после её ухода демоны нападают на крепость. Как выяснилось, позже Джайна и совет Кирин-тора переместили Даларан в небо над Каражаном. Когда Кадгар пришёл просить впустить Орду в Даларан, Джайна отказалась, но разрешила устроить голосование в совете шести. Когда совет принял решение впустить Орду в Даларан, Джайна предупредила совет о том, что они ещё пожалеют об этом и покинула город. Почти сразу же после её ухода на город напали демоны. Перед Бурей К удивлению Калесгоса, Джайна еще раз встретилась с ним во время посещения мемориала Антонидаса. Это был первый раз, когда они увидели друг друга с тех пор, как Джайна покинула Кирин Тор и оставила его без объяснений. Кейлек был рад видеть ее, и Джайна поздравила Кейлека с тем, что он стал членом Совета шести. Кейлек поблагодарил ее за похвалу, но сказал, что с радостью откажется от своего поста, если она вернется в Даларан. Однако Джайна отказалась. Хотя Джайна признала, что не знает, куда еще идти, она знала, что ей больше не место в Кирин-Торе. Джайна заявила, что она не согласна с решением Кирин Тора вновь принять Орду. Когда Кейлек подошел, чтобы утешить Джайну, Джайна призналась, что ей не нравится, как ненависть изменила ее, но она не знает, может ли она быть кем-то еще. Джайна думает, что все, что она сделала после падения Терамора, было ошибкой, и она чувствует разочарование, что не может выбраться из этой колеи. Кейлек извинился за то, что не смог помочь ей в ее борьбе, но Джайна признала, что только она может помочь себе. Джайна сказала Кейлеку, что уходит не из-за голосования, а чтобы выяснить, как ей вновь стать собой. Кейлек сказал ей, что она разберется со своими проблемами и что, когда она снова обретет себя, он уверен, что она не найдет ничего уродливого или жестокого. Кейлек сказал Джайне, что мир - это благородная цель, но это также и благородная цель для самого себя. Кейлек пообещал ей, что если она когда-нибудь будет нуждаться в нем, он будет рядом. Кейлек и Джайна поцеловали друг друга на прощание, прежде чем Джайна телепортировалась. Воссоединение После поражения Легиона Джайна отправилась в руины Терамора, где вспомнила события, которые привели ее сюда: уход из Даларана, уход от Кейлека, бомбардировка Терамора, Битва за Подгород и, конечно, смерть ее отца при вторжении в Дуротар. Она задумалась, какой была бы ее жизнь, если бы она сражалась вместе с отцом против Орды, или если бы она была рядом с ним, когда Дерек умер, чтобы подавить его гнев, или если бы она вернулась домой после Третьей Войны, Если бы он послушался ее совета.frame|Джайна на руинах кораблей Решив, что она слишком долго избегала этих вопросов, Джайна открыла портал в Боралус, столицу своей Родины Кул Тирас. Там, под магическим покровом, она застала свою мать Кэтрин, произносящую речь о Дэлине, о том, как он всегда защищал свой народ и как Джайна предала его. Поскольку Кул-Тирасцы настаивали на том, что они будут сражаться в одиночку, не прося помощи у Джайны или Альянса, Джайна вернулась в Терамор и заявила себе, что Кул-Тирасцы не будут сражаться в одиночку. Это был первый раз, когда Джайна контактировала с Кул-Тирасом после окончания Третьей Войны. Предвестницы Войны Джайна пела "Дочь Морей", отдавая дань уважения кладбищу мечей в Тераморе. Она взяла серебряный кулон Кул-тираса, висевший на одной из рукояток меча, и вручила его перевозчику в капюшоне в доках Терамора в качестве платы за проезд. Пока Джайна вспоминала события, приведшие к гибели ее отца, Паромщик провел Джайну по каналу, заполненному плавающими трупами и разбитыми кораблями. Клочья мертвых матросов в конце концов направили свой паром через бурный океан, пока они не достигли определенного места, где Джайна увидела лица мертвых. С помощью своей магии Джайна подняла из глубин океана затонувший Кул-Тирасский корабль, а затем обратилась к своему отцу, переодетому паромщиком, и сказала ему, что теперь она прислушалась к его мудрости. Призрак Дэлина повернулся к ней лицом, прежде чем исчезнуть. Джайна поднялась на борт Кул-Тираского корабля и закончила петь песню собственным зловещим куплетом. Со свирепой решимостью Джайна отправилась на войну. 1920px-Jaina_Warbringers.jpg 1920px-JainaWarbringers1.jpg 1920px-JainaWarbringers2.jpg 1920px-JainaWarbringers3.jpg Battle for Azeroth После поражения Пылающего Легиона Джайна вернулась к активному участию в возрожденной войне Альянса и Орды. Джайна участвовала в битве за Лордерон, прибыв на своем недавно поднявшемся корабле, удерживаемом в воздухе ее магией. Она была в состоянии очистить от заброшенной порчи, покрывающей область перед воротами города, а затем использовала пушки своего корабля, чтобы разрушить стены Лордерона и позволить Альянсу войти. Она также участвовала в битве, и когда Сильвана решила уничтожить подземный город с помощью упадка, вместо того чтобы позволить Альянсу захватить его, Джайна телепортировала всех на свой корабль. Jaina's_ship_cinematic.jpg|Джайна прибывает на своем корабле во время битвы за Лордерон. Battle_for_Azeroth_-Alliance_heroes.jpg|Андуин,Генн и Джайна смотрят на Лордерон залитый чумой Сильваны После битвы при Лордероне Орда проникла в Штормград и освободила двух зандаларских пленников: принцессу Таланджи и Зула. Джайна столкнулась с силами Орды в гавани Штормграда, но пожар, начатый Зулом, вынудил ее потушить его и спасти город вместо того, чтобы захватить их. Когда вернулся только один из восьми военных кораблей, преследовавших их, Джайна воспользовалась своей магией, чтобы просмотреть воспоминания выжившего и узнать, что Орда вступила в союз с Зандалари. В ответ Джайна предложила Андуину отправиться на её родину Кул-Тирас и попытаться присоединить там легендарный флот. В то время как Седогрив напомнил Джайне, что именно она была причиной того, что Кул-Тирас покинул Альянс, Джайна настаивала на том, что справиться с этим было единственной надеждой на их возвращение. Она обещала вернуться с флотом или вообще не возвращаться. По дороге на родину Джайне приснился кошмар, в котором она сама, будучи ребенком, счастливо пела со своим отцом, только для того, чтобы он повернулся и обвинил взрослую Джайну в том, что она убийца. Возвращение в Кул-Тирас всколыхнуло чувства и воспоминания, которые, как думала Джайна, она оставила позади. Прибыв в столицу - Боралус, Джайна обнаружила, что горожане боятся и ненавидят ее за роль в смерти отца. Стражники арестовали ее на месте, чтобы доставить к лорду Адмиралу, ее матери Кэтрин Праудмур, где Джайна ответит за свои преступления. Джайна охотно согласилась, и Кэтрин, подстрекаемая Присциллой Эшвейн, обошлась с Джайной как с предательницей и приказала забрать ее, чтобы предстать перед судом.thumb|Джайна в Боралусеthumb|Джайна во Фросе Джайна была изгнана на Предел Судьбы, остров у берегов долины Штомрсонг, с которого никто не возвращался. Оказавшись там, она попала в плен к Гораку Тулу, древнему королю Друстов, который затащил ее во Фрос. Внутри Фроса Джайну преследовали воспоминания о ее прошлом, включая Артаса в Стратхолме, Вариана в битве за Подгород и Дэлина в Тераморе. Но Кэтрин, понимая, что Дэлин потерял себя, убедила Джайну простить себя за свои поступки. Найдя свой путь, Джайна убила Горака Тула. Они вернулись в Боралус как раз вовремя, чтобы отбить атаку Эшвейн и Братства Стальных Волн. Очистив город от врагов, Кэтрин отдала Джайне кулон своего отца, который она использовала, чтобы вызвать легендарный флот Кул-тираса, который до этого был захвачен в магическом шторме Жрецами МОря. Флот, возглавляемый братом Джайны Тандредом, окружил корабли Братства Стальных Волн. Присцилла сдалась. После этого Кэтрин ушла в отставку и назвала Джайну новым Лордом-Адмиралом Кул-Тираса. Приливы Возмездия У могил Дэлина и Дерека Джайна, Тандред и Кэтрин говорили о том, как Джайна всегда ожидала, что Дерек станет Лордом-Адмиралом, как тело Дерека было извлечено со дна океана Ордой и использовалось для издевательств над Праудмурами, и что Дерек и Дэлин подумал бы обо всем, что пережили их семья и Кул-Тирас. Внезапно прибыла Тэлия Фордрагон с донесением, что Орда атакует верфи Мыса Рыбака, и Джайна ушла, чтобы лично противостоять Орде, в то время как Кэтрин и Тандред решили заняться обороной. Во время поездки на лодке в верфь Мыса Рыбака Джайна заверила Тэлию, что, хотя она и не хотела оставлять свою команду, чтобы сообщить о нападении, это было правильно. Джайна заверила ее, что даже во времена, когда они не могут спасти всех, они должны делать все возможное и никогда не терять надежду.В угловой точке Джайна телепортировала гражданских, затем Тэлия и Герой Альянса работали с Вольными Гарпунщиками, но оставили позади одного из своих водных элементалей, чтобы помочь. Джайна позже заморозила воду чтобы не допустить ордынцев в врата Тирагадского Поморья,затем она телепортировала команду на вершину стены. Используя азеритовые бомбы, украденные у Орды, Джайна уничтожила вторгшиеся корабли. Позже Джайна отправится в Зулдазар , чтобы забрать скипетр Глубин, артефакт, который Орда украла в Боралусе. С магистром Умбрием, соединившим свою магию Бездны с магией Джайны, чтобы избежать обнаружения, Джайна открыла портал для Флинна Фейрвинда, Матиаса шоу и Героя Альянса, чтобы они проникли в сокровищницу Зандаларов. В Назмире Альянс начал обманную атаку под предводительством Мастера клинка Телаамона, чтобы выманить орду из Зул'дазара, в то время как Альянс готовился атаковать Дазар'Алор. Они окутали местность туманом с помощью Скипетра Глубин, до определенного момента Джайна и Шоу будут поддерживать силы Телаамона.После этого они вдвоем повели войска Альянса, чтобы захватить как можно больше территории Назмира и заставить Орду думать, что именно там находится их главный флот и основная цель вторжения. Вместе с Героям Альянса Джайна вошла в Зул'дазар на спине управляемых Зандаларцами дикорогов с северной границы, чтобы ударить по кровавым Вратам, расчищая путь для сил Альянса.Перед возвращением в Боралус, она попрощалась с Телаамоном и пообещала, что его жертва не будет напрасной. Джайна и ее корабль возглавили атаку флота Альянса на Дазар'Алор. Как только они окажутся в пределах досягаемости, Альянс планирует взорвать скрытые бомбы, которые они установили на кораблях Золотого флота. Золотой флот, однако, начал расстреливать флот Альянса своими баллистами, и один из снарядов них рухнул на Гелбина Меггакрута как раз в тот момент, когда он собирался взорвать бомбы. Джайна начала использовать свою магию, чтобы защитить свой корабль от снарядом; ровно столько, чтобы Меггакрут успел нажать свой дистанционный детонатор и взорвать весь золотой флот, защищающий порт Зандалар. Разрушив весь флот Зандаларов, флот Альянса вторгся в Дазар'Алор с небольшим войском. Джайна служит боссом во время битвы за Дазар'Алор. После смерти короля Растахана флот Альянса ушел из Дазар'Алора. Леди Джайна Праудмур осталась с горсткой Кул-Тираских кораблей, чтобы замедлить преследование Орды. После того, как Альянс вернулся в Боралус, Джайна поговорила с Шоу, Генном, Змеевержцем и Андуином. Несмотря на победу, Андуин оплакивал гибель людей и переживал за Гелбина Меггакрута который едва выжил после встречи с Джастором Галливиксом. Андуин также беспокоился, что вместо того, чтобы вбить клин между Ордой и Зандалари, убийство Растахана только разожгло ярость Зандалари. В то время как Змеевержец, Генн и Шоу хотели воспользоваться преимуществом и выиграть войну в течение нескольких недель, Джайна утверждала, что нападение, пока Зандалари оплакивают своего короля, сделает их не лучше Сильваны. Андуин решил продолжать борьбу, но сказал, что Альянс никогда не должен упускать из виду, кто они и за что стоят. После того как Генн, Шоу и Змеевержцев ушли, Джайна и Андуин поговорили наедине о потерях в Дазар'алоре и состоянии здоровья Меггакрута, которым не могли помочь ни Джайна, ни жрецы Штормграда. Андуин был рад, что его тетушка вернулась к ним, и Джайна хотела узнать, как много всего произошло, пока она отсутствовала; в частности, она хотела узнать о слухах, которые она слышала о своей старой подруге Калии Менетил и о том, что произошло в горах Арати. Они вдвоем ушли в какое-то уединенное место, чтобы поговорить. Некоторое время спустя Валира Сангвинар прислала сообщение Джайне от имени Бейна Кровавого Копыта, чтобы встретиться у побережья острова Терамор. Хотя поначалу Джайна отнеслась к этой идее враждебно, она согласилась на встречу при условии, что поедет не одна. Её повергло в абсолютный шок то что произошло,Бейн привез её воскрешенного брата - Дерека Праудмура. Её удивление переросло в гнев из за возможности, что Дерек был марионеткой Сильваны, но Дерек смог убедить сестру, что его разум принадлежит ему самому и что Бейн спас его от такой судьбы. Потрясенная Джайна могла только спросить Бейна, почему он это сделал, и Вождь Тауренов ответил, что Орда больна, что они вели войну, даже когда мать-Земля умирала, что Орда забыла, что действительно имеет значение, и его сердце больше не могло выносить этого. В ответ на предупреждение Джайны, что Сильвана может убить его за это, Бейн просто ответил, что " никакая жизнь не стоит того, чтобы жить, если мы не можем быть верны своей природе. Когда он вернулся домой, чтобы найти утешение в своей семье, он призвал Джайну сделать то же самое. Когда брат и сестра воссоединились, Дерек рассказал, что Бейн сообщил ему точные обстоятельства смерти их отца. В ответ на неуверенность Дерека в том, где находится его судьба, Джайна заявила, что они найдут ответы вместе. Желая помочь брату, Джайна привела его к Калии Менетил. Хотя Кул-тирас и Альянс скрепили свой договор, Джайна хотела скрепить их узы величественным жестом. Если быть точным, она хотела построить Андуину корабль, достойный Кул-Тирасского флота. С этой целью она обратилась за помощью к Дориану Этуотеру, легендарному кораблестроителю, построившему такой корабль, как флагман Дэлина Праудмура.Пока Дориан строил корабль, Джайна решила, что ее брат Тандред будет служить капитаном, и доверила ему занять его место. После того, как судно было закончено и его экипаж собран, Джайна позволила Герою Альянса назвать дать имя новому кораблю и попросила Брата Пайка благословить корабль. Поклявшись, что Кул-тирас будет стоять вместе с Альянсом до тех пор, пока она была Лордом-Адмиралом, Джайна впоследствии передала судно Андуину, который был очень рад такому подарку и был рад приветствовать Кул-Тирас в составе Альянса. Battle_of_Dazar'alor_-_Alliance_perspective.jpg|В порту Дазар'Алора. 1920px-8.1_-_Battle_of_Dazar'alor.jpg|Джайна сражается с героям Орды Восход Азшары После того, как остатки флота Орды вышли в море, Альянс собрал свой флот, чтобы покончить с военно-морской мощью Орды, с Джайной во главе. Без ведома Альянса, Натанос Гнилостень использовал Черный клинок, чтобы вести флот Орды и преследовавший их флот Альянса к Назжатару, где оба флота будут атакованы нагами под командованием Королевы Азшары после открытия морей. Хотя они и были удивлены своим прибытием в Назжатар, Джайна и Генн Седогрив не растерялись и собрали выживших солдат Альянса.96 Понимая, что их убежище едва ли можно было защитить, а большая часть армии Альянса находилась в еще более опасном положении, Джайна решила поискать в глубине Назжатара более удобную оборонительную позицию. Однако по пути Альянс столкнулся с мастером клинка Окани, лидером клана Клинков Волн Анкоа.Во время совместного путешествия они столкнулись с астральной проекцией Королевы Азшары, которая хвасталась, что Назжатар будет последним, что они увидят, и обещала, что она будет держать воды вокруг Назжатара, пока она будет развлекаться. Решив действовать сообща, Клинки Волн Анкоа позволили Альянсу перегруппироваться и укрепить свою базу в Меззамере. Джайна признала, что Альянс был жив только благодаря помощи Анкоа и желанию Азшары играть с ними. Она также считала, что будет лучше узнать больше об анкоа, и помогла установить портал между Меззамером и Боралусом.Поскольку Альянс был пока находился Меззамере, Джайна послала разведчиков проверить Дворец Азшары, однако разведчики так и не вернулись. Решив выяснить их судьбу, Джайна и Герой Альянса провели ритуал и обнаружили, что разведчики были убиты и что Азшара была владела Приливным Камнем Голганнета.Понимая, что лучший способ выжить против сил Азшары - это поддержать новых союзников Альянса, Джайна поручила Героям Альянса присоединиться к их охотничьим отрядам и помочь им в их задачах, когда она планировала следующий шаг Альянса. Позже Джайна обратилась к мастеру клинка Окани, чтобы узнать, что он может сделать против наг, и мастер клинка и Герой впоследствии отправились спасать порабощенных членов Клинков Волн.Позже Джайна перегруппировалась вместе со своими союзниками и признала, что Азеритское оружие, используемое нагами, было создано Леди Эшвейн.Известие о спасении Эшвейн Азшарой заставило Джайну осознать, что она недооценила влияние Азшары и довольствовалась тем, что обеспечила союзникам Азеритское оружие. Опасаясь, что самая большая битва еще впереди, Джайна поощряла дальнейшее установление отношений между Альянсом и Клинками Волн. Она верила, что таким образом Альянс покажет им, что вместе они смогут противостоять силам Азшары и добиться успеха. После того, как шпионы Альянса пронюхали о том, что Сильвана Ветрокрылая планирует убить Бейна Кровавое Копыто Джайна, признав, что она обязана Бейну за возвращение Дерека к ней, согласилась на просьбу Андуина спасти Бейна. Таким образом, она вместе с Матиасом Шоу и Героем Альянса отправилась в Оргриммар. Когда Джайна и ее союзники отважились войти в подземелье, они неожиданно столкнулись с Траллом и Вароком Саурфангом, которые также пришли спасти Бейна, и после короткого разговора согласились работать вместе, чтобы спасти Бейна. Когда отношения между Саурфангом и Шоу стали накаляться, Джайна и Тралл быстро сосредоточили их на текущей задаче. Почти достигнув Бейна, группа была атакована Ровой Кровавый Удар, которая выразила разочарование, но не удивление решением Саурфанга и Тралла спасти Бейна. Не желая отступать, группа была вынуждена убить Рову и двинулась вперед к Бейну, который был удивлен их присутствием. Пока Шоу пытался освободить Бейна от цепей, Саурфанг заметил, что это было слишком легко, и тогда на группу напал Магистр Хаторель, который хотел убить их и Джайну в частности, чтобы отомстить за чистку Даларана. В конечном счете группе удалось освободить Бейна от цепей, и Джайна телепортировала группу из Оргриммара в Мулгор. Когда группа осмотрела Громовой Утес, Тралл поблагодарил Джайну за спасение Бейна. Говоря, что он хотел бы изменить все это (Кэрн, Гаррош и остров Терамор), и что иногда он чувствует, как будто он сделал все неправильно. После замечания Джайны о том, что у всех на руках кровь, Тралл казалось, что Сильвана теперь придет в Громовой Утес, чтобы сжечь его, как она сделала это с Тельдрассилом. В ответ Джайна напомнила о том, как Орда и Альянс объединились для битвы на горе Хиджал. Тем не менее, Тралл был невозмутим, потому что помнил все времена, когда Орда и Альянс собирались вместе, и как они вновь сражались друг с другом, и спросил Джайну, что изменилось на этот раз. В ответ Джайна сказала ему, что изменились они, а затем ушла, чтобы сообщить Андуину об успехе миссии. Вернувшись в Назжатар, она сообщила Генну о том, что произошло, и утверждала, что у них есть общий враг в ответ на возмущение Седогрива спасением вождя Орды. Заметив, что Сильвана и Азшара хотят, чтобы Альянс и Орда вцепились друг другу в глотки, Джайна предложила направить свои усилия на Азшару, а не на Орду. Она также убеждала, что это позволит выиграть время для того, чтобы восстание Саурфанга пустило корни. Хотя и настороженный Генн согласился, но предупредил ее, что если Орда обратится против них, они ответят за это. Стремясь получить контроль над Приливным Камнем Азшары, Джайна направила Шандрис Опереннуб Луну и Героя Альянса исследовать руины Зин-Азшари на предмет чего-нибудь достаточно мощного, чтобы противостоять магии Азшары.После того, как Джайна узнала, что копья Сурамара были добыты, она объявила это удивительной находкой и что с их помощью они могут напасть на хранителя Камня и захватить его из рук Азшары. Объявив, что настало время действовать, Джайна приказала Альянсу вступить в бой с нагами. По пути, однако, Альянс столкнулся с силами Орды во главе с Лор'темаром Тероном и Первой Чародейкой Талисрой, и после короткого спора обе стороны согласились сражаться вместе против сил Азшары, где во время боевых действий Джайна работала бок о бок с Талисрой. После того, как копья Сурамара были использованы для разрушения защитного барьера Приливного Камня вокруг Леди Зариссы, Джайна присоединилась к борьбе против чемпиона Азшары. После того, как Джайна и Талисра объединили свои чары, для того чтобы с помощью Приливного Камня открыть путь во дворец Азшары, Джайна предупредила, что они не могут недооценивать Азшару, поскольку она была одной из самых могущественных волшебниц на свете, но тем не менее объявила, что она должна быть побеждена. Тем не менее, Лор'темар и Джайна поспорили о том, какая сторона нанесет последний удар Королеве только для того, чтобы быть прерванной самой Азшарой, которая официально пригласила их всех войти в ее дворец.thumb|400px|Джайна вместе с Шандрис,Лор'темаром и Талисрой штурмуют дворец Азшары Приняв приглашение Азшары, Джайна оказалась среди тех сил, которые нанесли удар в самое сердце могущества Азшары. После того, как Азшара была побеждена, Лор'темар и Джайна приблизились, чтобы прикончить ее, когда цепи, связывающие Н'Зота, разрушились, и древний бог впоследствии спас Азшару. Одержав победу над Азшарой, Лор'темар объявил это пустой победой, поскольку Азшара не только выжила, но и Н'Зот был освобожден. В ответ Джайна заявила, что война между друг другом отвлекла их и что теперь у них нет никакой надежды против Н'Зота. Соглашаясь с мнением Джайны, Лор'темар дал ей клятву рассказать своему народу о том, что произошло в Назжатаре, о том, как Азшара пала из-за того, что Орда и Альянс объединились, о растущей угрозе Н'Зота и о своем обещании занять его место рядом с Саурфангом и Траллом. Джайна была в числе союзных сил, объединившихся с революционерами Варока Саурфанга против Сильваны Ветрокрылой.В рамках плана нападения на Оргриммар Джайне и Талисре было приказано защитить армию от магического нападения. Во время осады Саурфанг вызвал Сильвану на Мак'Гору, которая закончилась его смертью и уходом Сильваны из Орды.Джайна была ошеломлена смертью Саурфанга и призвала отозвать войска Альянса. Джайна была тогда среди героев Альянса, которые присутствовали на похоронах Саурфанга перед Крепость Громмаш.thumb|320px После похорон Саурфанга Джайна встретилась с Калией и Дереком в долине Штормсонг. Во время этой встречи Калия и Дерек узнали, что война закончилась, и подразумевалось, что Калия и Дерек стали близки. Пока все трое беседовали, Джайна и Дерек отметили, что другим отрекшимся будет полезна помощь Калии, как и Дереку. Без ведома всех троих голос Орды шпионил за их встречей по приказу Лилиан Восс, которая, узнав подробности, заметила, что должна действовать быстро. Характер Джайна, обладая светлым и пытливым умом, постоянно стремится к новым знаниям в области арканы. Поскольку отец Джайны, Делин Праудмур – герой Второй Войны, волшебницу несколько тяготит её обязывающая ко многому фамилия. Хотя она этого и не показывает, Джайна тяжело пережила смерть своего отца и до сих пор винит себя за то, что не сумела остановить те события, равно как и за то, что не сумела остановить Артаса на пути к безумию. Она надеется, что, когда придёт время, она сама положит конец Королю Мёртвых - и своим собственным кошмарам. Впрочем, любовью всей жизни молодой волшебницы остаётся магия и обучение. Окончание романа с принцем оставило глубокий след в её душе, но она никогда не позволяла своему разочарованию мешать её тщательным исследованиям. Сторонние наблюдатели часто принимают независимость и силу духа Джайны за опрометчивость и своеволие. На самом деле, правда в том, что она развила в себе необыкновенную способность видеть истинные мотивы и намерения людей. Являясь настоящим лидером своего народа, она готова на всё, что в её власти, чтобы обеспечить выживание человечества – даже отдать жизнь. Джайна уважает жизнь во всех её проявлениях и не потерпит насилия над невинными в своём присутствии. Предпочитая словам действия, она восхищается успехами Тралла по освоению Дуротара, с негодованием вспоминая бесконечные и бесплодные споры членов Верховного Совета Лордерона. Жизнь на Тераморе весьма способствует сдержанности и замкнутости, но Джайна тепло приветствует посетителей, всегда готовая обеспечить тёплой комнатой и сытной едой за истории об окружающем мире. Известно, что в обмен на информацию или артефакты, способные улучшить жизнь тераморцев, Джайна, бывает, помогает своим гостям магией – например, телепортируя их на большие расстояния, призывая элементалей, которые будут направлять их в пути, или защищая их с помощью зачарования. Если Терамору случится столкнуться с очень опасной угрозой, Джайна без сомнения поддержит или даже будет сопровождать тех, кто разделяют её цель – защиту острова. Отношения Джайна поддерживает отношения со многими людьми, стоящими у власти. Именно благодаря этому её первой любовью стал принц Артас Менетил. Их много раз видели вместе. Однако их героические пути, как и сама природа отношений, не пошли их роману на пользу. Её второй любовью был не человек, Джайна с трепетом и бесконечной любовью относилась к своей работе. Её любовь к магии привела к разрыву отношений с Артасом и одной из основных причин, почему она была вынуждена покинуть Кул-Тирас. Её обучение в Аметистовой Цитадели было прервано просьбой Архимага выяснить причины появления загадочной эпидемии Чумы в Северных землях. Биография принца Кель'таса в Энциклопедии Warcraft открывает нам, что тот был влюблен в Джайну, когда она училась магии у Антонидаса, однако разница в возрасте (она была подростком, а Кель прожил уже не одно столетие) наполнила его чувством вины. Когда наконец он отважился признаться ей в своих чувствах, выяснилось, что Джайна сейчас ставит свою учёбу на первое место. А уже через несколько месяцев начались её отношения с Артасом. Тралл После того, как две стороны были вынуждены работать вместе, встретив Медива, два лидера вскоре стали хорошими друзьями. Тралл говорил, что Джайна напоминает ему Тарету Фокстон, а Джайне не нужно было никаких причин, чтобы верить в Тралла. Их дружба по прежнему сильна, даже после того, как они оба были вовлечены в конфликт между Дуротаром и Терамором, который стоил Джайне отца, а Траллу, множества своих воинов. Они всё ещё считают друг друга союзниками. Многие фанаты Вселенной Warcraft поговаривали, что между Джайной и Траллом также завяжется некий роман, однако Warcraft RPG подтверждает, что эти слухи были ложными. , которую можно найти в Гномерегане, содержит большое количество строчек бинарного кода, который при декодировании выдает фразу "Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" (Тралл и Джайна сидят на дереве – Целуются)Alliance & Horde Compendium, стр. 61 Цитаты Терамор Аггро Ты просил об этом. (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) Аггро Я ненавижу насилие! (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) Приветствие Добро пожаловать в Терамор. Чем ты хотел помочь Альянсу? Приветствие Я всегда хотела этому научиться. (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) Приветствие Тсс, я пытаюсь думать. (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) : : : : : : Вершина Хиджала рейд Атакована : Смерть : Появление : Волны : : : Заканчивается время : Убийство босса : Падение Короля Лича : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Серебряный турнир : : Падение Терамора : : : : : : Кампания в обновлении 5.1 : : : : : : : : : : : : : Остров Грома На Аметистовом утесе : : : : : Встреча с Лор'темар Тероном : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Осада Оргриммара : : : : Галерея Изображения File:Lady Jaina Proudmoore.JPG|Джайна в TCG. File:Jaina Proudmoore old model.jpg|Модель Джайны до 3.3.0. File:Jaina Proudmoore.jpg|Модель Джайны с 3.3.0 до 4.3.4. File:Jaina MoP.jpg|Модель Джайны после 4.3.4. File:Jaina-proudmoore-HS.jpg|Джайна Праудмур в Hearthstone. File:JainaHearthstone.jpg|Джайна Праудмур в тизере к Hearthstone. Фан арты File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Фан-арт Джайны Праудмур. Видео Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 2.5 Jaina's Meeting-0 Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 5.5 The Prince and the Prophet Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 6.5 Divergent Courses-0|thumb Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - Eternity's End - Chapter 6.5 The Last Guardian Wrath of the Lich King - Patch 3.1 Secrets of Ulduar World of Warcraft - Cinematic - Quest Fate of Dalaran Mists of Pandaria Alliance Ending Cinematic Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * Смотрите также *Пылевые топи НИПы * * * * * Предметы для транмогрификации одежды Джайны (до Туманов Пандарии): * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки ;История Jun 24th 2012 at 4:00PM}} ;Новости Aug 9th 2011 at 3:30PM}} ;Старые ссылки en:Jaina Proudmoore de:Jaina Prachtmeer es:Jaina Proudmoore fr:Jaina Portvaillant